


Sharing

by Clockwork



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU UNIVERSE: Alternative universe in which Isaac and Erica are twins that share everything. Especially their lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

When Derek Hale had come to Isaac that night in the cemetery, he had truly thought that his life was ending in the ultimate irony of having dug his own grave. Instead he had been offering him a new life without having to endure the same pains and heartaches that he had in the last sixteen years. That Derek forgot to mention the new pains and heartaches Isaac would be facing had entirely been lost on the teen as he’d only had one hesitation before agreeing to take the change that Hale offered. 

Would his sister, Erica, be taking the bite as well?

Ever since she had come into his life nearly eleven minutes after he’d taken his first breath, Isaac and Erica had done everything together. Chicken pox when they were six. Broken arms from jumping ramps on their bikes when they were nine.First day of high school as shy, nervous children when they were thirteen.

Between first breath and meeting Derek Hale, everything they had ever known was shared together and now, taking this step, would be no different. Either Erica came with him, or Isaac would continue to endure the abuse and anger of their father without the benefit of healing, of power and speed. It wasn’t a decision he had to make.

The two had held tight to one another that night, faces buried against one another shoulders as they had accepted Derek’s offer with the bite and flash of pain that came with. Now, two weeks later, their entire life had changed.

Of course, Isaac was a wanted felon in the murder of their father, and Scott was giving Erica shit for the decision they’d made but on a whole their lives had made a turn for the better.

Especially when it came to sharing between the two of them. It had always been something that others might frown upon, even without all the secrets they kept from others. 

Well, it was a secret they had done well to keep from others, though since their life had been changed so drastically, they hadn’t really seemed to care anymore. They were stronger than others, swifter and more powerful, and since they were at the top of the food chain what care did they have if people didn’t like the relationship they shared?

Which was exactly what Erica was thinking as she took Isaac’s hand there in the hallway at Beacon Hills High, twining her manicured hand with nails that curved dangerously like claws around Isaac’s finger.

They strolled along while most were in class, knowing some might see them through the small windows set into the doors and not caring. What would they do? Call the cops? Not as if they’d catch them.

The halls were quiet though, and Erica thought they were alone. Until Erica saw someone moving quickly through the halls, sparing them a momentary glance before he shoved open the door to the locker room and disappeared within.

“Him.”

Isaac arched a brow, glancing at his twin as he ran his thumb over the back of her hand. “Him for what,” he asked, lips just barely turning up into the start of a wicked smile, knowing exactly what she meant but wanting to make her say it.

With the heels she had taken to wearing, Erica didn’t need to lean up to whisper into Isaac’s ear. That didn’t stop her from sliding her hand along his chest as she molded herself to his side. 

Knowing it would leave lipstick smudges, she ran her lips along the shell of his ear before giving it a sharp nip. 

Isaac whimpered, his hand moving to cup the curve of her ass, pulling her closer. “Just say it.”

Sharp teeth caught his earlobe, giving a single, teasing tug before whispering softly to her brother. “I want him. More importantly, I want us to fuck him,” she said, voice rumbling with a soft, purr-like sound. 

Isaac wasn’t at all surprised at her words, nor at the way her hand slid down, tips of her fingers just brushing past the waistband of his jeans.

“Here. Now,” she added.

That, on the other hand, surprised him. 

“Here. In school? During class?”

Despite the dangerous length of her crimson red nails, Erica had no troubles twisting and popping open the button on Isaac’s fly. 

“Right here.Right now. I would say we have about forty minutes. If you think you can make that happen.”

There it was. The challenge.

Since they’d been old enough to speak, to formulate the ideas, the twins had laid down one challenge after another to see just how far they could get. For their father.For others.Especially amongst themselves. Sure Isaac could laugh it off and get her out of there, head back to Derek’s and see to settling Erica’s appetite later but where would be the fun in that?

“Keep up then, Little Bit,” he said, slapping the ass cheek he’d been previously cupping. 

Glancing back down the hall, he saw no one around. No stray students trying to sneak in without being seen, and no one coming from the office to deliver a message. 

“Come on.”

Stepping away, his hand caught hers once more as he headed for the locker room with another quick look around. Giving a tug to pull her past him, Isaac pushed her through the door and then followed her in.

Pausing to give the lock a turn, and then a twist that it was never meant to do just to ensure no one with a key came in, he turned to follow his sister.

Erica’s heels clacked on the tile floor, announcing their presence. A momentary pause would have allowed her to slip them off, silencing her steps but what was the fun in that? 

Following the sound of a shower running, Erica turned the corner to face the communal shower area. 

Without shame or fear Jackson stood at the far end of the shower, watching her with what might amount more to curiosity than anything else. Water coursed over his body, slick rivulets that traced strong muscles to pool about his feet. 

Erica leaned against the wall, her hooded gaze sliding over his body. There was a flash, nostrils flaring as she caught his hint just as her tongue flickered over her bottom lip.

“Like what you see, Lahey?”

“Actually, we do,” Isaac said, stepping around the corner to stand beside his sister before she closed the gap between Isaac and Jackson.

Jackson’s hesitant gaze flickered back and forth from one twin to the other even as Erica’s hand slid over the water slicked curve of his shoulder as she circled him. The water coursed down close to her back as she reached through the pour of water and shut off the flow.

Jackson, for his part, didn’t flinch away and she took that as a positive sign, leaning in to lick the moisture from the back of neck in a long swipe of her tongue.

“Doesn’t seem you mind it either, Jackson,” she purred, nails tracing the length of his spine down to the cleft of his ass. 

“Given you don’t seem to have a damn clue about personal space, what do you expect me to say? Stop that? Would it matter?”

“Course it matters, Jackson,” she said.

Pressing her fully clothed body to his back, Erica wrapped her arms around him. Splaying her hands over his chest, she slowly caressed the contours of his chest, running the wide plane of her palm over his stomach. Strong muscled tightened against her hand and Erica chuckled, grinding herself against his ass.

“I can’t see, Isaac. Is he enjoying himself,” she asked. Even as she did, she slid her foot between his feet, kicking one to the side, trying to get him to put himself more on display. 

The truth was, it would seem Jackson was definitely enjoying himself. At least his body was reacting, cock slowly filling, lengthening despite the confusion on the teen’s face. Isaac couldn’t help but smirk. 

“That’s a good question. Kind of hard to see from back here. Let me get a closer look.”

Isaac’s gaze flickered to one side, a subtle and barely given warning before he crossed the small space. Erica moved suddenly, slipping to the side though not before she raked her nails across Jackson’s stomach.

The jock gasped loudly, pained.

“What the f…”

The words never fully came out as Isaac took him by the upper arms and slammed Jackson back against the wall. 

“Now, now, that’s no way to talk to a lady. Or Erica,’ Isaac teased, his attention fully on Jackson. “See, here’s the thing. Erica has decided she wants you,” he said, his body nearly brushing Jackson’s though not quite. It was just enough distance that the others cockhead brushed against Isaac’s fly. 

“Yeah, she wouldn’t be the first,” he muttered, rolling his eyes. “So what? You’re here to play bodyguard to make sure your psycho sister gets off?”

Isaac smirked, laughing softly even as he drove his knees between Jackson’s legs. His grip tightened, bruisingly so as he ground his thigh against Jackson’s sac.

“The what is that we share,” Isaac said, forcing himself to loosen his grip.

“Everything,” Erica cooed, leaning in against Jackson’s side. Catching her nail under his chin, she turned Jackson gaze to meet her own. “And right now, we want to share you.”

“That why he’s hurting me?” Even so, Jackson didn’t jerk away, made no move other than to smirk. “Though if you want to be made airtight, we’re going to need another.”

“Definitely an idea for another time,” she said, fingers brushing Jackson’s cheek, cupping the side of his face. “When we have another, and a bed. Not to mention time. Now, we don’t have the time for that.”

Leaning in close, her lips brushed Jackson’s. His breath caught, the pounding of his heart suddenly racing with the shallow, panting of his breath. Erica lingered there, inhaling his scent, feeling her own body react to that flutter of blood. 

His mouth was suddenly on hers, acting before Erica could. Tongues warring, their moans soft and muted between to the pair. Up close and personal, it was a beautiful sight but not enough to distract Isaac.

One hand was on Jackson in an instant, stroking and teasing him, working to bring him to full hardness even as he worked to get Erica’s jeans open. Even as he did, she broke the kiss, laughing softly.

“Is that a yes, Jackson? Is that saying you want us?”

Erica could smell it as much as see it in his eyes. Hesitancy.That moment when desire and fear collided with one another.

“You have to say it,” Isaac said, though he still stroked his hand along the length of Jackson’s erection, thumb brushing over the head in a slow, sweeping motion. “Wanting you doesn’t mean taking you against your will.”

Not that they were entirely playing fair, all teasing hands and soft breaths and the brush of denim against strong thighs. 

“What do you mean by us? I don’t get fucked,” he said, gaze snapping to look at Isaac. “You want to suck my dick though, I won’t say no.”

Isaac was the eldest. He was also the protector, the one to look out for Erica since she was born, and not willing to stop his ways even now when she didn’t need him protecting her all the time. Yet when it came to sex, it was Erica that tended to take charge, take control and got them into some of the most delightful and twisted scenarios that Isaac could imagine. He wouldn’t give her up for the world.

“How about you suck his dick,” she said, giving Isaac a nod. 

Instantly he backed away, laughing cruelly as Jackson’s hips bucked, a soft mewling sound not quite swallowed by the teen. Erica took his hand, guiding Jackson to the nearest bench to the showers. Planting her hand into the middle of his chest, she pushed him back until he dropped down, wincing even as he reached for her.

Shaking her head, coy and impish, she finished undoing her jeans and let them slide down her legs to the floor. Beneath was nothing but pale, alabaster skin. Perfectly smooth and shaved and ready without a hint of panties as she kicked aside her jeans. Not even bothering to remove her shirt as she slid to straddle Jackson’s lap.

“While you’re fucking me,” she said. Not that she mounted him. Not quite yet. Instead she rolled her hips, grinding her against his length, a soft sound of pleasure in the back of her throat. “But that only happens if you suck him off while you’re doing it.”

Her hips stilled, watching him. It was almost as if she could see the wheels turning, weighing the pros and cons. Sure he could probably get fucked before the night was out, but nothing like this and Jackson knew it.

“Well,” Isaac asked, coming up behind Jackson. Already his jeans were off, shirt tossed into the corner with them. “Why do I get the feeling this won’t be the first time you’d be sucking cock, Whittemore?”

Cupping his hand under Jackson’s chin, he tugged the jock’s head back. Leaning down, his mouth a hair’s breadth from his.

“And I’m betting you like it too,” Isaac taunted.

The kiss was sudden, hard, taking what he wanted whether Jackson wanted him to or not. Yet Jackson did, arching up to match Isaac’s heat with a growl as he reached up, tangling his fingers into those pale curls and giving a hard twist and yank. Isaac’s hips bucked, grinding himself against the spot between Jackson’s shoulder blades.

“Why the hell aren’t you fucking her,” Isaac asked, barely breaking kiss as he inhaled with each of Jackson’s shuddering breaths. 

“Waiting on one of you assholes to get a fucking condom,” Jackson admitted, obviously not so intoxicated by the idea of sex to forget about protecting.

Laughing, Erica dipped her fingers past the scoop neck of her shirt, pulling out the small foil packet. 

“Never a Boy Scout but always prepared,” she said, sliding off Jackson’s lap. “Lay back and across the bench. Make this easier on everyone.”

Shoving Isaac back with his shoulder, Jackson spun so that he was straddling the bench before lying back along the wooden length. Stroking himself slowly, Isaac took in the image before him. Damn but Erica had amazing taste, he would give her that. 

“Scoot this way,” he murmured, nudging the top of the bench. He wanted him stretched out, that throat as willing as it might get.

Even as Erica’s nimble fingers slid the condom on, leaning to nip at his abs, making them jump at the sensation, Jackson slid down as Isaac asked. She couldn’t help but wonder who he’d done this for before. Danny was the likely option, but was he the only one?

Glancing up at Isaac as she straddled the bench and Jackson’s hips, Erica nodded at her brother. They moved as one, not only sharing but possessing as one. Sliding down onto Jackson’s cock slowly, feeling it stretch her even as she watched Isaac rub the head of his own erection over Jackson’s lips.

“Come on now,” she murmured, breath quickening as she wholly seated herself on his cock. “Take it like a good boy.”

Punctuating the words with a sharp raking of her nails over his chest. Jackson gasped and Isaac pushed past his lips, groaning as he guided himself into the moist heat of Jackson’s mouth.

They had him. Just like that, he was theirs and Erica wasn’t going to waste this moment, even if they only had about thirty minutes before a class was likely to come through her at the end of gym class. 

Bracing one hand against his chest, not hesitating with anything like foreplay or build up as she began to slamfuck onto Jackson. Fast and quick, heavy snaps of her hips, tits bouncing with every motion as she grinned down at Jackson.

“Suck him,” she ordered, raising her face to meet her brother’s gaze. “Come on, Isaac. Fuck his mouth. Make him choke on you.”

Everything that got Erica going was everything she was told a good girl didn’t like. Rough sex.Dirty talk.And, of course, spending hours tormenting and teasing Isaac until he couldn’t control himself and had to have her. Now though it was about making sure he needed Jackson’s mouth like he did her, and taking it with the same ferocity. 

Isaac watched Erica. His expression was serious, taut with control as he pushed deeper, pulling back and then shoving deep once more. Reaching down, he cradled Jackson’s face between his hands, holding him still as he matched Erica’s pace with the same determination.

“You’re such a dirty bitch,” he whispered. 

“You would know.”

Laughing, he pushed deep. Hard and deep. Jackson choked, gagging and yet Isaac shifted, trying to drive deeper as he leaned in to kiss Erica.

Compared to the way he was fucking Jackson’s mouth, there was a delicacy to the kiss. Loving.Affectionate.All the while depriving the teen beneath him of air.  
“Isaac, no killing him,” she teased, pushing her brother away. 

Stumbling back, he jerked himself free of Jackson’s mouth.

Jackson gasped, sputtering and wheezing for air even as he reached up to try and shove Isaac away. 

“Fuck you, Lahey,” he growled. Sitting up, he wrapped one arm around Erica, nimble fingers of his other hand tangling in her hair. “And fuck you,” he muttered, hips snapping up to match her next drop. 

The sudden change took her by surprise but sure as hell didn’t stop her. Locking long legs around his back, she road Jackson, whimpering with every slam of his hips that sent him painfully deep within her. 

Her nails raked over his back. His fingers twisted in her hair, tugging them tight at the roots and then jerking a few fine, blonde strands free. They moved in unison, gasping and whimpering as teeth were laid to skin and the scent of sex filled the air.

Erica found herself going from gasps to whimpers, shuddering and bucking to try and get more. Sweat sheened her skin, a dark flush over her cheeks and her breasts. Clinging to Jackson, knowing she was close as she began biting softly along the curve of his shoulder, mewling softly and trying to hide the sound.

Watching the pair was nearly more delicious than fucking Jackson’s mouth for Isaac; watching his sister brutally fucked so that her skin would likely bear the marks for days left him painfully hard still.

Moving in closer beside them, he pried one of her hands from Jackson’s back, wrapping it around his dick. Mumbling his name against Jackson’s skin, Erica stroked him hard as she reared back, coming hard, her legs tightening around the jock and body shuddering with the sensation.

He never slowed, pounding into her. Not having met his own release, Jackson had no plans to stop until he’d gotten his, and he obviously didn’t give a shit how he did it as he jerked back on her hair, causing her supple body to arch over the end of the bench. 

Jackson’s gaze raked over her and then up to Isaac. “Why the hell aren’t you using her mouth like you did mine?”

Isaac paused, blinking at Jackson. He hadn’t expected that encouragement from him, but it was more than he could have asked for.

Stepping down, he didn’t even have to encourage Erica. Instantly she was leaning to the side, arching up enough against Jackson’s hold to start sucking the second her lips wrapped around the head of Isaac’s cock.

It didn’t take him long. Not with those sweet talented lips sliding over sensitive skin, her body jolted every second from the slam of Jackson’s cock into her. Every thrust made her moan, the sound reverberating through his cock.

“Dammit, Jackson,” he muttered, barely able to speak as he got close. “We’re running out of time.”

Isaac’s hips snapped, bucking into her mouth once. Twice. The third time she gagged and he let go, coming hard as he pulled back. Coming in her mouth, over her lips and then across her cheek, loving the sight of her with spunk along her cheek and staining her lipstick. 

Jackson was watching Isaac, not Erica. Eyes hooded, his body slick with sweat and water as he shifted. Moving suddenly up and over the blonde so he could go deeper, move into her harder. Still he didn’t look away from Isaac as he leaned down, lapping the other teen’s come off her skin.

His hips shuddered, losing their rhythm and then his teeth nipped at her shoulder, leaving the imprint of that perfect set of teeth as he came, the bell ringing overhead to indicate the five minute mark to the end of the period.

“Fuck.”

With alarming speed, Jackson was out of her, up and on his feet and stripping off the condom. It was a singularly well practiced move, and one that Erica had to admire. She wasn’t exactly one for small talk and cuddling, at least not with Jackson and other random lovers. 

Erica lounged, not entirely certain her legs would hold her up in that moment, even as the boys started jerking on clothing. 

Jackson glanced to Isaac and then back to Erica. Her twin was nearly dressed, grabbing up her jeans with a shrug. 

“Erica, get your ass up and get dressed.”

“Why should I,’ she asked, reclining like she were on her own bed at home. “I’m worn out.”

“Don’t even. Get your ass up and get out.”

Pouting even as she caught her jeans that Isaac threw to her without warning, Erica decided a low blow was in order.

“What? No time for cuddling if I’m not Lydia?”

Jackson snarled, baring teeth in a display that had Isaac suddenly leaping to the defense and putting himself between Erica and Jackson.

“Erica, come on. We’ve got to go. I get caught here and they’ll call the sheriff.”

It seemed only that threat, the worry about losing Isaac for a murder she knew damn well he hadn’t caused, that got her moving. Dressing without looking at Jackson, ignoring the way the two seemed to face off at one another.

“Come on, Isaac. I’m done here,” she said, strolling out without waiting for Isaac.

A long tense moment they stared at one another before Isaac inclined his head at Jackson, just once.

“Until next time.”

“Next time you can fuck yourself,” Jackson spat. “And keep your psycho sister away, Lahey.”

All he could do was nod, turning for the door. He paused, glancing back.

“Hey Jackson?”

“Yeah?”

“Your nose is bleeding,” he said, strolling out without looking back.


End file.
